The Loud Noise
by hamtarogir
Summary: Just something I came up with in my spare time.NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

THE LOUD NOISE

It was a weird night,stormclouds outside looked almost green in the short flash of brightness given off by the lightning.Hamtaro shifted his wheight on a bed of wood chips.He couldn't sleep.At that exact moment, he heard a single gunshot.  
A blood curdleing scream ecohed through the stormy darkness.Hamtaro shot up from his bed and lept down his emergancy escape tunnel,careful not to wake Laura,and outside.He landed on Brandy's head,even during a storm that dog was too lazy to move into his doghouse.Hamtaro left without thanking Brandy for the use of his head.He ran as fast as his small legs would go.'What happened,'thought the golden hamster,'gotta go faster'  
He reached the front of the club house and saw Boss,standing in the rain,looking down at his paws.he kept moving his lips."Boss,what's going on!"cried Hamtaro,grabing Boss by the shoulders."I-I-i didn't,I mean,"Hamtaro left Boss without waiting to hear his words.As he turned the corner he saw Bijou laying on the ground.Her snow white fur soaked with blood,a bullet lodged in her chest.Hamtaro's eyes filled with tears,as he held Bijou's cold paw.Much to his surpise,she clutched his hand as hard as she could."Hamtaro,"said the ivory furred hamster,"I've always loved you."And with that,her paw let go and fell to her side.  
She was dead.Hamtaro Stood up and looked up at the stormy skies,and he screamed in anguish,"WWHHHYYY!" he turned to Boss and felt an emotion that he had never felt before...Resentment."Hamtaro,it wasn't me,I had finally worked up the courage to pop the question,b-but some stranger came out of the forest,an-and just shot Bijou." Boss was on his knees now,Hamtaro stared blankly at the feild hamster.  
"Get away from here."growled Hamtaro. Boss looked at him and said," I mean it.I didn't do it,I LOVED HER WHY WOULD I DO THIS! HUH!" Boss was hysterical.Hamtaro left without another word. 


	2. The Game Has Just Begun

I don't own Hamtaro,I only own Blister and Thorn,well,not really,they belong to my sister anyway...Enjoy. 

On Hamtaro's way home a note note fell down from out of nowhere,it said,"DON'T WORRY,THE GAMES HAVE JUST BEGUN'  
Hamtaro looked scared.He took another look at the note he noticed it had blood marks on the sides.'Why?Why would somebody do this?' By now,Hamtaro had had some time to clear his head,and he had decided that Boss did love Bijou,and if Boss would have killed anyone,why not someone who Bijou really had feelings for...like himself.But no,Boss wouldn't have taken anyone's life. As he turned the street corner,he happened to look up at a small tree.And hanging from an arrow,was none other than...Jingle.Hamtaro began to shake uncontrolably,as he looked at the mohawked corpse's terrified look.Jingle's gataur lay in splinters on the sidewalk.  
Hamtaro looked down,among the smeared blood and pawprints,rested yet another note.On this one,"YOUR MOVE"  
had been quickly scrawled on in black ink.Hamtaro ran as fast as he could go,both notes clutched in his paw.  
Later,when Laura was at school,Hamtaro called a meeting in the Clubhouse.The Ham Hams were all completey frightened for their lives,and the lives of their friends and family.A grey and brown hamster grabbed Hamtaro's arm,"Hamtaro,what if the killer strikes right when everyones calmed down!"her small black eyes were clouded with fear."Blister,I don't think that someone like that would show up with this many hamsters in one place."Soon all the hamsters were seated and orderly.Dexter had the floor first."I think that the one who commited this hanis act of pure evil,was none other than our own,BOSS!" "Wait!" said a voice from the crowd.  
"You may speak," said Elderham.  
Hamtaro stood up,ready to defend Boss.  
"Boss couldn't have done this,first of all he did not hold any grudges,or ill will against said victim,in fact he was extremly fond of Bijou.Second of all,Jingle barely knew the Ham in question." Several murmurs came from the large crowd.  
"And third of all,the second victim was shot with an arrow,Boss had no knowledge of archery." Boss nodded sadly to this.  
Suddunley,several screams from outside inturrupted the trial. 


	3. FOOL ME ONCE SHAME ON YOU

FOOL ME ONCE,SHAME ON YOU...

"We'll need a Ham Ham who can run fast enough to escape that killer,"said Hamtaro.

"Yes,and Boss has so kindly volentered."giggled Pashmina.

"Okwee!"aggred Penelope.

Boss was depressed,and pashmina and Penelope were oblivious to the danger that everyone was in.Aspen and Oxnard had gone outside for supplies.

"Everybody needs to use the buddy system...that is,if you all wanna live,"said Thorn.

The other Ham Hams were planning.

"We place Boss here,and when the murderer shows up,we spring the trap when Boss runs away..."said Dexter.

"No,we should should just give Boss some kinda weapon,and then jump in to help when the killer shows up!"argued Howdy.

Aspen and Oxnard came in running,they looked terrified.

"What happened?"

Aspen spoke,his eyes wide with fear,"We found one of Stan's maracas..."

Panda blinked,"Why's that so special?"

The dark grey hamster held out bloody maraca.Sandy gasped.

"We didn't find a body,or anything else," said Oxnard.

The lights went out,everyone screamed...and somebody laughed.

Well,I gave you guys a clue in this chapter,if you figure it out,then kudos! 


	4. FOOL ME TWICE,I KILL YOU

FOOL ME TWICE,  
I KILL YOU "What's going on!"screamed Pashmina "OOOOOKKWWEEEEEEEE!" Penelope hugged her pink scarved friend tightly.

"Don't panic!"said Dexter,"I'm sure--AAAAA--CCKK!"

"Dexter!"cried Oxnard.The fat hamster stepped on something wet,and crunchy.It was Dexter.

"AAAAAAHH!" everybody started screaming,except Boss,who pulled out a flashlight,and his shovel.Under the thin light,the gruop saw another note,and what what remained of poor Dexter.

"What's it say?"asked Blister.

"'Fool me once,shame on you...'"read Hamtaro.

"What does that mean!" cried Aspen.

"Theres something on the back..."whispered Thorn.

"' Fool me twice,I kill you...'"read Hamtaro grimly.Boss pulled out a tiny hand gun.

"It's time to end this,he's taken too many lives,he must pay..."Sandy said,as though in a trance.

"No..."said Panda,"we must go on with the plan,it's now or never."

"Are you crazy!"cried Blister,"he's got us right where he wants us,we can't just go outside where he might have something to kill all of us!" Thorn slapped Blister across the face.

"They're right,it -is- now or never."said the blue stripped healer.  
Penelope whimpered,clutching Pashmina ever tighter.

"Right,"said Hamtaro,"and if we go out,at least we'll go out fighting;Pashmina,Penelope,you stay here,Aspen,stay with them."

Aspen,Pashmina,and Penelope all nodded.The Ham Hams all went outside and set up the trap.Boss got into place,the others hid in a grove of bushes.The killer showed up,as if schedualed,and rushed at Boss.But,instead of running the other way,thus sprinning the trap,he ran at the murderer,his gun drawn.

"YOU KILLED MY BIJOU,NOW YOU WILL PAY!" screamed Boss,fireing off his gun.

The killer doged the bullets,and pulled out a knife.At full speed,he stabbed Boss through the belly.The Ham Hams sprang,attacking the killer,when Panda and Howdy had him restrained,Hamtaro pulled off the mask,only to discover that it was...STAN.Sandy pushed Hamtaro out of the way.

"Why?Why did you do this,Stan!"she screamed through tears.

"I had meant to shoot Boss,but I hit Bijou."Stan said.

Hamtaro felt rage surge through him.

"That's no reason to take someone's life,you don't deserve to live."growled Hamtaro.

The Next Day.  
Funerals were held by all the Ham Hams,Stan was sent to a correctional facility,and Boss had been saved by a mysterious miricle,possobly Bijou's soul.

THE END... 


End file.
